company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Video Anti-Piracy Advices (Chinese)
Learn Chinese today, huh? Asia 2000s GW306H226.jpg GW306H226 (1).jpg GW303H223.jpg GW299H219.jpg GW294H217.jpg GW302H222.jpg GW306H225.jpg File:Asian anti piracy campign Nicknames: "Why should we buy the Gold Disc and not the Purple Disc?", "Gold Disc VS. Purple Disc", “The James Bond Anti Piracy Advice” Bumper: On a black background, we see a purple disc zooming out. It then slides to the right, while a gold disc behind it slides to the left. Two arrows joined together (with VS. in the center) zoom out. Then "GOLD DISC (Original)" appears below the gold disc and "PURPLE DISC (DVD-R)" appears below the purple one, and the following text appears at the top: Why should we buy the GOLD DISC (Original) and NOT the PURPLE DISC (DVD-R)? The words then fade to the following Chinese text: 为何要购买原装光碟 （金碟） 而不是 刻录版光碟 （紫碟）? Everything fades to a new screen, where we see two white-outlined frames at the left of the screen, each with a disc (purple on the first screen and gold on the second), along with a green-outlined rectangle on them. Under the first frame is "DVD-R" and under the second is "Original DVD". At the left is text saying "Can you see the different between the DVD-R and Original DVD?" and a Chinese translation. The two green-outlined rectangles disappear, and the screens at the left get a close up of where the green outlined rectangle was on, revealing that the purple disc has scratches on it and the gold disc has none. The text at the right changes to "DVD-R is easily scratched and this will affect the image and sound quality" and a Chinese translation, then the discs in the boxes at the left change to the car chase scene from the 2008 film Quantum of Solace, except the clip in the first box is affected. A spinning purple disc appears behind the "DVD-R" text and a gold spinning disc appears behind "Original DVD". Under the text at the left appears "And this wont happens to Original DVD" and a Chinese translation. Later, the text fades to "In conclusion, Original DVD has better quality than DVD-R" and a Chinese translation. FX/SFX: The discs zooming out, the clip playing. Cheesy Factor: OFF THE CHARTS! The grammar is very poor, e.g. "Can you see the different" should be "Can you see the difference", not to mention "And this wont happens" should be "And this won't happen". Music/Sounds: We hear some mellow AC-radio-ready rock music with a woman saying "Why should we buy the gold disc, original, and not the purple disc, DVD-R?", then saying the same thing in Chinese. Also the sound in the movie clip. Availability: Seen on some Asian DVDs, most notably Chinese ones. Various YouTube users claimed it was also inexplicably used on bootleg DVDs. Scare Factor: Minimal to low, the woman may startle some who weren't expecting it, especially in Chinese. But you will laugh because of the bad grammar. Taiwan 1990s (VHS) Disney Chinese Anti Piracy Bumpers (VHS and VCD versions) Disney Robin Hood Chinese VHS Opener RARE! Bumper: This is a Chinese variant of the Southeast Asian "Disney Is Magic" bumper, and as such follows the same pattern and even uses most of the same video clips. The announcement is in Chinese, but appears to follow the same pattern as the English version. Towards the end, on a VHS case of 101 Dalmatians appears showing other identifiers: The Disney brand name on the front cover and a purple VHS skin. Then, the scene follows the same manners as the UK English bumper, excluding the FACT hotline, which was replaced by the last few seconds of the Disney Video logo. Variant: On the Chinese VHS release of Robin Hood, after the purple VHS is revealed, a Mickey Mouse hologram was revealed in the same manner as the Southeast variant of this bumper. Music/Sounds: The music and dialogue from "Disney is Magic", along with a Chinese-Cantonese announcer. Availability: Seen on Taiwanese Disney VHS's, including Aladdin and the King of Thieves and Robin Hood. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. Hong Kong 1990s (VCD) File:Anti-Piracy Video of Original Disney VCD (Chinese Version) 正版迪士尼VCD反盗版宣传片 Bumper: This bumper is the Chinese-Cantonese variant of the "Disney Is Magic" bumper, and as such follows the same pattern and even uses most of the same video clips. The key differences are the clips used to demonstrate the difference of fake and real VCD's include clips from Toy Story, Beauty and the Beast, and The Lion King. The announcement is in Chinese-Cantonese, but appear to follow the same pattern as the English version. Towards the end, the hologram and other identifiers on a VCD case of The Lion King are shown - the hologram is the same as the VHS hologram of the same time period. FX/SFX: The case zooming out, the logos glowing, the hologram zooming. Music/Sounds: 'Disney is Magic' along with a Chinese-Cantonese announcer. Availability: Seen on Cantonese dubbed HK Disney VCD's. It does not appear on English dubbed HK Disney VCDs. Trivia: It unknown the marble background that used for the end of the video excluding Disney Videos logo was taken from. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warning Screens Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers Category:International Warning Screens